


Raindrops

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Guilt, Heartache, M/M, Post-Divorce, Sadness, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio strokes his arms, setting his head on Lovino’s. He isn’t sure how long they stay like that, a comfortable silence shared, only broken by the sounds of mother nature herself.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> "Perhaps we were friends first and lovers second. But then perhaps this is what lovers are." - André Aciman

The crisp morning air stings Lovino’s cheeks, but he refuses to roll up the window to the car. It feels nice, honestly, even as it freezes the tears on his cheeks. Even in the dim light provided by the not quite risen sun, Lovino can see the day will be overcast. How fitting for it to rain on a day like this one. Antonio turns off toward the lake, parking by the little cottage their friend is letting them borrow. 

Lovino wastes no time in pulling the cover off the sailboat and pushing it into the water. When Antonio climbs into the boat with him, he pushes the sail up, letting the brisk breeze take it and pull them toward the centre of the small lake. The water is grey from the clouds reflecting in them, but Lovino couldn’t feel more comfortable in the chill morning air. After a few moments, shimmering rings are pulled from fingers and tossed into the water. After all, wedding rings after a divorce are bad luck, so they say. 

A warm jacket is slid around shivering shoulders. Lovino looks up at Antonio, and then he moves between his arms, leaning his head back against Antonio’s chest and looking up at the sunrise. Antonio is trembling from cold, goosebumps sticking up all over his arms. He can’t seem to bring himself to care, though, as Lovino looks so comfortable swaddled in his coat, pressed against his chest. 

Antonio strokes his arms, setting his head on Lovino’s. He isn’t sure how long they stay like that, a comfortable silence shared, only broken by the sounds of mother nature herself. A bird nearby sings a melancholy song, turning the sadness inside him into something more beautiful. The sun disappears behind a dark grey cloud, casting them into a somber darkness. The seconds pass before the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the lake and the trees brings them to move once more. 

Without a word shared, they sail back to the cabin, this time with Antonio using an oar to steer them in the right direction. The rain is cool, refreshing, and all the same depressing. Antonio looks up at the sky, letting the drops hit him in the face. The general dryness and safety of the cabin allow the two men to finally sit and think about everything. Antonio stares at Lovino, then pulls him very gently into a kiss. 

The kiss is warm and soft, unsaid words passing between unspeaking lips. Antonio feels tears wet his chin, but at that point he couldn’t be sure which of them is crying. He slowly pulls away, looking down at Lovino. The unsaid is pressing down on them, causing more pain than necessary, yet neither can bring themselves to delve into it. In that moment, only the rain could speak.

**Author's Note:**

> "How do you ever know for certain that you are doing the right thing?" - Anthony Doerr
> 
> Day 6: Sailing 
> 
> I think the prompt was probably more carefree than this was, and genuinely, this was very painful to write, just like day 5s, so if you notice any typos please let me know. I had a different idea originally for this, but this is what took, and I can't deny when my writers block lifts to give me something like this.


End file.
